This invention relates to a wireless headset integrated with a media player.
Wireless headsets for devices with audio inputs and outputs are well known. For example, headsets using the low-power spread-spectrum protocol known as BLUETOOTH® are commonly used with, e.g., mobile telephones, media players, electronic game consoles, radios and television sets. When used with mobile telephones, such headsets are frequently worn continually by their users, even when not engaged in telephone calls, because it is too inconvenient to have to reinsert the headset in one's ear each time a call comes in, while the phone is ringing and before the caller gives up and disconnects. Therefore, such headsets may be idle most of the time that they are being worn.
It also is known to provide such headsets with connectors to allow their rechargeable batteries to be charged. In some cases, the connector is a Universal Serial Bus (USB) connector, allowing the headset to be charged by plugging it into the USB port of a computer or other device.